User talk:OonaxNonners
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hello!Project Get Together 2013 Ceremony page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Are you MiyaChii? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:13, December 13, 2013 (UTC) So it is MiyaChii. : D Why don't you reply on JPLOP? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:43, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Long time no chat~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Getting ready for Christmas. Can't believe its in two days... Who should be in the new DIVAS. unit? I can't choose. I want to make it with a similar Juice=Juice feel, but with six members, like the original group. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:11, December 23, 2013 (UTC) The reason we have the source thing (I believe you are refering to the birthday template if I'm not mistaken) is that it makes keeping up with birthdays a whole lot easier and painless. Some of these pages were two years behind birthday updates, this template updates it for us. The tabbers are fairly simple to use, and it looks neater. Awhile ago, Riyu and I decided to update the wiki, so it could look professional. After all, we are one of the most active fanon wikis (dude, we got 900+ pages), so it's good to try to have things neat. Now on to my question... Are you auditioning for Country Musume? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:20, February 11, 2014 (UTC) They were pages that nobody cared about. They collected dust, as nobdody edit them. So they got deleted. Then some did get moved. You know what this means? You were destined to audition for Country Musume. If you get in, you will become my oshi. X D No, seriously though, audition! : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:16, February 11, 2014 (UTC) My words of advice: AUDITION!!! : D Even though I'm over seas, I plan on auditioning. Maybe we could both get in. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:02, February 12, 2014 (UTC) That seriously would be, but you would have to help me with my Japanese. I only know words and basic greetings. There's a new member of Morning Musume '14 (fanon of course) named Oshiro Eiko, she's 13. She looks like a cross between AKB member Ichikawa Miori and Michishige Sayumi. She has a voice similar to Matsuura Aya, with some Zukki and Chinami added to it. Her dance skills are decent. Her personality: Thik of Maachan's childish personality. Then times that by two, then she has some rebelious air to her, and she's clumsy. And her most admired senpai is Eripon and she's a big fan of Morning Musume '14, Berryz and Stage 48, with her favorite Stage 48 group being NMB48. Her sister, Oshiro Nana is a member of SKE48's Team S and AKB48's Team B. Does she sound okay? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:30, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Eiko is a weird combination of us. If we ever meet, let's go to NYC and scare people! : D Wait, wouldn't the member count be 14? Since we got Mami, Sayuki, Rin, and now Eiko. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:45, February 12, 2014 (UTC) One per generation! I don't think new members are coming soon and if they do and it's more than three, well... we'll think of something. X D So, it looks like I'm going to be snowed in for the next few days. Yay me. -_- Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:05, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm probably going to school on Monday. There's supposed to be another wave of snow tonight. Then the ice and what not on Thursday. Ka-wa-ii! and HKT48 are going to do a collab event called Ka-wa-ii! to HTK48 2014 Fuyu Peformance ~UP ALL NIGHT!~ Which members of HKT48 should participate? Rino and Rabutan are a must! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:14, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Meru is a part of Team H now. They have a completely new team. Rabutan is captain. *o* I'm thinking on just having one with various members of ***48. I don't know a lot of the members overall. Could you suggest a few, with their real names? I'm terrible with nicknames. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Yoko, is it okay if I use Nakayaki Ruu and Niigata Keri for Ka-wa-ii!? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:44, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay, can you give me a few names? I need about five... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I really want to add all of them. XD May be good to though, Hikaru is going to graduate in the Fall (hasn't made it public, but the members are hinting at it), and Rima is slowly thinking about it. Doubt she will though. Any suggestions on who to add? (Mind = Mush. Courtesy of school) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:39, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay. They seem good! : D The audition will be announced today, and the results will be in September. Sup! I just wanna talk to someone. I have the whole week off (minus four homework assignments and some cleaning), so that means working on the wiki. I plan on making a new unit just because, along with updating others. Any ideas on a new unit? It's going to be all trainees, but which ones? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:00, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Yoko~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:55, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Things are going fine, well minus the occasional bruise. You auditioning for 12th gen? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:42, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, when is Zheng May Ai and Zeng Yun graduating. Also, when is the 9th gen going to join? Also, get well! I'm sick right now, so I feel for ya. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:59, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Have any contenders for 9th gen? What are their personalities? Next ace within them? : P I think I have a cold. My nose is stopped up and I sound like a frog. I usually sing random songs in my room. I was singing Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ with my messed up throar and myt cat (who was right beside me) jumped up and hid under my bed. That's how bad I sound. X D Did you hear about what happened to Kawaei Rina and Iriyama Anna? My gosh I hope they can recover. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:55, May 25, 2014 (UTC) If he gets out of jail, he won't be alive for long. Probably their fans will murder him. He deserves it. Apparently Annin also had a head injury. Last time I heard, they're out of surgery and doing well. Also, off topic, but I'm going to change Mashiro's picture to someone else. I found this really cool free photo editing site. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay then! I plan on debuting all the DIVAS. soon, let the DIVAS. stay empty for a month, then add six girls. What do you think? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:55, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Maybe one girl can pull a Kanatomo. Stay for a month and debut. Kanatomo was a Kenshuusei for two months before joining Juice=Juice. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 12:41, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yep~ Trying to be more active! When should Mahiro Rima leave Ka-wa-ii!? Still trying to figure when she should. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:54, June 14, 2014 (UTC) What about? If it's about imcomplete pages, I'll start working on them. Life has calmed down some, so I got more time now. Yeah, I want her to leave around Fall too. She's young, but I think she'll do better in talento or trying k-pop. Also, have you heard of Doctor Who? : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:49, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, modeling would work well for her. I think she's also going to release solo stuff and what not, but in Korean and Chinese markets. I'll help move some pages, but I know a few members will probably not be coming back for awhile. I think Alitheia and OtakuCrazy99 have pages for UP FRONT groups, same with Isachiify (who has at least 15 pages with DreamS stuff) I have about four that needs to be moved and I'll make a page for Ade in a bit. We also need to make a page adoption system for neglected pages too. : S Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:00, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay, don't delete Maya's page, she's going to H!P. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:22, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Her and Mashiro Ami are going to form a unit, what should their name be? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:43, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Yoko, could you write a fanon 2ch about Rima? You are a lot more creative than me. XD Also, what's your plan with Hanako? : O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:52, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Maybe when Rima was still in the Eggs. It doesn't matter. lol Hanako should be in Ka-wa-ii! to take on the ace role. The none of the current members are ready to take on Rima's position, the closest person would be Ayano, but even then she couldn't handle it. : | Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:07, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that or "Who is going to succeed Rima as the next ace?". : ) I don't know when Hanako should be introduced. Any ideas? : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, should a Special Kenshuusei be added? If so, which one? Also, have you heard of Love Live! School Idol Festival, it's a game for IOS and andoid. They released an English version of it not too long ago~ I got so addicted to it, I downloaded the Japanese one. O . O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:50, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hm, how fluent is Juliet? Since Ka-wa-ii! has broken into the American market (they are well known there, every release since Electro Love has been released in America at regular stores, such as Walmart) a girl from America would help. Tsunku plans on adding one girl, and a trainee would be good, so out of all the American trainees, who would you choose. Hyun is going to debut in a new unit, F(x), along with Baozhai Adira, Chen Mia, Diana, and Li Zun. The group is with Asian girls, as their main focus will be in Asia (mainly Korea), while Adira and Mia doesn't know much Korean, Li can speak some of it, while Diana and Hyun are fluent. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:18, July 11, 2014 (UTC) THERE IS?!?! You learn something new everyday. XD I want them under H!P, any new name suggestions? They'll sing Japanese and Korean, like HaJi does Japanese and Chinese. And that interview though. That would probably be what both girls say, especially the "Oh god" part from Sayuki. XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:37, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Cloud Quality sounds good. It maches their personalities. X D Have you heard of Team Syachihoko? I love them. It's one of the few idol groups out of H!P that I listen to. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:26, July 13, 2014 (UTC) BLAH! I meant Ono's and Saburo's! I was half asleep when I wrote the other post, so it kinda got mushed~ Also, the unit will be named Cloud Nine, but should the kanji be クラウド9 or 雲9? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:51, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you~ : D I'm thinking about Ogawa Melody not returning to UP FRONT. Shooting Star was originally going to be an UP FRONT unit once Rima and Melody graduated, but Rima said "I don't want to be an idol after graduation!" and the idea was dropped. Melody couldn't survive going solo, or starting a new idol group, since she would just get pushed to the back. Shooting Star will have a second generation though. Now, which Ka-wa-ii! members are going to be chosen? XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) You do realize that Maya is like 11, right? Mature wouldn't fit her, maybe Rika, since she is kinda like the new "Melody". I agree with you but... I'M TOO LAZY TO EDIT THE PAGES~ But alright. : P I having surgery soon~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:44, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that's the plan. How is Onyx-X anyway? Maya said she was glad not to be a part of the group, as she likes Ka-wa-ii! better. I'm editing the pages. No worries! My surgeries are for my wisdom teeth and a cyst. I'm not worried about the widsom teeth (I'll be too doped up to remember it) but my cyst worries me. It might be cancerous. There's a slim chance, but it might be. But I'll be glad to get rid of the annoying cyst. It messes up my hormones, so I cry over everything, and get mad at the smallest things.My parents aren't mad at me anymore once they found out the cyst was causing my mood swings. The surgeries are also what made me drop out of the CM and MM'14 audition. I probably failed it, but I'll have to ignore the letter (or letters) if I get them. So there is also next year. : D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:08, July 14, 2014 (UTC) They didn't give you laughing gas!? I feel bad for you. O . O Would it be okay to add Makino to Country Musume, she would fit best in there. Your choice boss (since you are the head admin) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:28, July 14, 2014 (UTC) You did audition, right!? Ah, this is random, but have you seen Frozen? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:38, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Eh, that's honetly what I'm going to do. Next would be my last year, and I already failed three times (S/mileage, 10th gen, 11th gen). I'm working on debuting solo. I already got me two gigs at local bars. One is in late August and one is in September. I'm practiting and I'm thinking about singing English versions of H!P songs, and Let it Go. : 3 Also, Ka-wa-ii!'s 5th generation was announced on Sunday! Fans screamed very loudly when Hanako and Juliet and was announced. Hanako was smiling, then broke down backstage, and Juliet broke down in front of the audience. Today, a introduction video for both went up. They won't debut into Ka-wa-ii! until 2015. They have a lot of training to get to the level Ka-wa-ii! is on. Also, Happy Jikan attended the event when the 5th gen was announced. I think Hoi scared Juliet, even though Hoi was being nice. (PS - Olaf is amazing.) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:27, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I have really bad stage fright, but if you're debuting solo, you'll have to get over it. That and I play the piano for some songs (Let it Go, Renai Revolution 21, Toki wo Koe, Sora wo Koe, and WONDER, which is a song that I wrote), so I don't have to look at peoples' faces. XD So, when is 9th gen HaJi being announced? O . O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:53, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. It's hard to play the piano for these songs. They have no sheet music, so it's all by ear, and it's looking like it may not happen. Though I can play Let it Go and WONDER on the piano pretty well, but still. I have to perfect the songs I wrote. Each song is going to be two minutes long, the ones I wrote will be performed fully. The first setlist is... *WONDER (Piano) *Rolling in the Deep (by Adele) *Renai Revolution '21 *The Devil Dances Tonight (by me, it isn't as creepy as you think. XD Somebody is helping me arrange it) *Toki Wo Koe, Sora wo Koe *Let it Go *Diamond Princess (by me) *Fireflies (Owl City) *Tonight (by me) *Memory Seishun no Hikari (this is going to be in Japanese) I got a good portion of WONDER written, The Devil Dances Tonight and Diamond Princess is finished, and I haven't started Tonight yet. ^^; Do you even have an idea of the finalist for 9th gen HaJi? For an idea, you should see about Long Haru from the Foreigners. She speaks Japanese well has a voice similar to Chinami, Eri, and Sakura. She's a vocal powerhouse. That and her personality is similar to Sayumi's and she can be a huge troll too. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Same here. You just have to ignore it. I'm performing at a bar. This will be my biggest venue to date, since I did perform at a local singing event back in 2013. I'm trying to get into a agency by 2015. Wouldn't it be cool if one day we could have a joint concert? Haru-Chan will fit perfectly into HaJi and hit it off with her senpais. She'll definitly be outspoken. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:23, July 17, 2014 (UTC) When are you going to announced the HaJi 9th generation? You can announce them at an upcoming HaJixKa-wa-ii! event. Also, could you pick some songs for the concert too? Also, my surgery went well and I'm at home now! While it's hard to walk, I'm doing good. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 16:36, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, let's see... Wen Qiuyue seems promising. She's young, but she's not to young. Haru's 15 going 16. It would be good to add her. Jei should join the Foreigners and audition for Shiko Jikan. I think she'll fit better there. Along with the fact that Shiko Jikan is going to have a mass graduation soon. Yeah worst part of surgery was having the IV put in and that was ten minutes after I was taken back to pre-op. I actually just watched TV (Disney I think, maybe a movie too) on the TV in my pre-op room for several hours, and I took a short nap. Then had a nerve block performed. Then went back to surgery, woke up in recovery stage 1, and 30 minutes later, I was in the second stage recovery eating crackers and drinking a sprite. ^^; Also, do you know that with our fan made groups added to H!P, that each summer / winter line up would have different line ups, with some groups not performing at all. : | Mosumu4Ever (talk) 16:13, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, that will be cool. Shiko Jikan and X does perform in the Summer and Winter concerts due to seniority (Even though X didn't become official until this year, X and ShiJi was formed in 2007). It might be time to disband those (H!P SUPER IDOLS., Sora wa Shoujou, Egao Lights) and form another big unit with the following: *Morning Musume *Happy Jikan *Berryz Koubou *C-ute *Shiko Jikan *Ka-wa-ii! *S/mileage *Juice=Juice *GLiTTER *Uchota~ *DYB! *OWLSxCHARM *X Those groups are popular. The others could form another. Then new groups won't be added. The soloist should have their own group too. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Yep! I forgot to add them. What should be Ka-wa-ii!'s 5th gen colors? I can't decide. X3 Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:35, July 29, 2014 (UTC) After reading that Mami 2ch, it makes me realize that her and Ono should never have a duo handshake event. O . O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:42, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I heard about Berryz. It's sad, but with the girls getting older (and Momo having school and stuff), I guess they want to move on. I have a feeling that C-ute is next in line. Those girls are reaching the same ages as BK, so it wouldn't surprise me if that happens. Country Musume has some shoes to fill. I guess that's another reason why they announced the audition. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:05, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I'm proud of Berryz-San. They did good. I'm upset, but they deserve to take a break. I mean, idol work is hard. Heck the audition to become an idol is hard (personal experience, HKT48) There should be a HaJixBerryzxKa-wa-ii! concert. I don't think HaJi or Ka-wa-ii! had a concert with Berryz. Special Generation must be performed. lol Mosumu4Ever (talk) If my memory serves me, it was hard just because I couldn't speak much Japanese. I got to the second to last round, but dropped out due to health reasons. Back then, I had problems with my right ankle (well, I still do), so I had to get out before my ankle was destroyed. Also, have you decided the HaJi 9th Gen yet? I know Haru, but who else? : O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:26, August 6, 2014 (UTC)